Trouble
by emberdark
Summary: The Young Justice team get a new teammate. She makes a bad impression at first, but 'tries' to make it up. Is she a burden or a blessing in disguise?
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this before Artemis was included, I know I miss her too, but she's not included in this story.**

* * *

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**AUGUST 1, 11:15 AM**

Outside of Mount Justice Robin, Wally, Megan, Superboy, and Aqualad await for their new member to join the team or storm off. Wally complains "Why do we have to stay out here? I mean it's not like anything new is going happen! They just come, diss us and just leave!".

Megan assures him "Well who knows, maybe it will change this time." Wally snorted, and looked away, doubting what Megan said. Later what seemed like fifteen minutes they saw a plane arrive. It seemed that Wonder Woman and Superman were flying out the plane, but they crashed into trees below.

"Where are they?!" A voice pierces their ears. The plane is speeding to the ground, and Martian Manhunter was trying to bring the plane up. The team is stunned. Robin starts running towards the scene, but Wonder Woman emerges from her crash and tells him to stay back.

Superman holds the plane that is pivoting to the ground, and orders Manhunter to communicate to Linnea. Manhunter grabs the girl, and tells her everything is in place.

Surprised, she stops struggling and relaxes. Manhunter floats down with her, meeting the team with the rest of the league members.

Wonder Woman begins talking before any of them interrupt "This is Linnea," she gestures towards her " she will _not_ make an entrance such as the one we just seen _ever_ in my presence, and will begin training, after a few things are cleared." Wonder Woman gives her a side glance, and continues waiting for an interruption

"Linnea," she salutes the man of steel, mocking him " You will adapt to the new environment, and see how things run here, you will be given missions soon, expected to complete them, but overall you must learn that you're not doing it for yourself, you're doing for the civilians" He decided to ignore her behavior, and went for the nice approach.

Manhunter walks up to her, there is a silence between them for a moment, then he says "These are your new teammates, and remember the golden rule." The three major leaguers begin to fly away "We have business to attend to, Tornado will fill us in with progress later." With that they were gone by then.

Linnea walks to the Young Justice observing them, taking her time with Megan and Superboy.

Superboy blurts out "What do you want?" having a sneer in his face.

"Relax" she puts her hand on his chest, "I'm just seeing how my new teammates are." Linnea says trying to calm Superboy down. She catches Megan's eye, and walks to Robin. "You're too cute to be this short," she tugs his cheek. "Right, no feelings,.. right?" She looks at Superboy who glares back at her.

Wally yells "Just to be clear, you're on _our_ team?"Everyone shifts their attention to the boy.

"Um, yeah. See you guys inside, I guess I'm bunking with collard greens" Linnea says walking off. They look back at Megan whose cheeks are turning the color of her hair.

"She reminds me of this sk-" Wally begins.

"A skunk?" Aqualad steps in reminding Wally there's a female in their presence.

Wally and Robin laugh, while Megan and Superboy are left in the dark.

"Let us go discover what the new team member is doing" Aqualad commands the team, and they go off to see what she has done now.

* * *

**It's a short chapter, but it's just the beginning of what I have in stored. Tell me what you think, and you idea, I might consider them. Review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Linnea's POV -

_OK what just happened is weird. How did I know that green girl was Megan? Must be my evil side again. Heck! Why am I even thinking about that, what happened to my parents! I bet those so called "Leaguers'" are making them work as slaves or even worse, they killed them. Whatever it's not like they did that to me…._

-Later in Megan's Room-

_Ugh! This girls clothing is hideous! It's like I stepped back into the 1950's_. _ Please tell me she's not a girl girl please! Weird… a teddy bear and pink nail polish, normally when I say things like this it turns out to be something I hope for I guess it's work of my evil conscious... _She starts going through her closet. _Ow! I hit my pinky toe! I want to punch something... Whoa it's a diary. JACKPOT! Alright lets see what princess has for me…_

Megan's POV -also in her mind-

_Where's that girl. Why did they even bring another girl? Why not a boy! I mean what if Superboy likes her, I hope she leaves, great now I sound like a terrible person! Now where could she be? Now wait, how was she so strong she made Superman and Wonder Woman fly out the plane like they were bugs? Speaking of bugs where is she? Wait, she said she's bunking with me! I think that's Earth talk for sharing a room! Duh, Megan!_

-Later in her room-

_Oh my gosh! She has my diary!_

-The current scene-

Linnea is sitting on the end of her bed consumed into her diary.

"Hey!" Megan yells. Linnea startled she falls of the bed.

"Oh it's princess," She picks herself off the ground. "Look who showed up to the party, your diary is awesome by the way, half way done" Linnea says smirking back.

"Give. It. Back." Megan demands.

Linnea laughs,"Try and get it." she says waving it around like it's a dog treat. Megan flies across the bed.

"Oh crud" Linnea says as she is tackled.

Megan starts clawing at her diary, while Linnea tries to crawl away from the hair pulling. Megan finally gets her diary. But then Linnea slaps it out of her hand. The other league members appeared in the doorway panting because of loss of breath. That's when Megan's diary flies across the room and hits Wally in the stomach, thinking quickly Linnea knee's Megan in the back and runs to get the diary. When she is about to run out the door, she stops and picks up Megan and carries her out over her shoulder.

-In the bathroom-

Linnea is splashing water unto Megan's face. Megan starts coughing because the water started getting in her nose. Linnea was gesturing her a towel "Man that was-" Megan clawed at her face.

Linnea staggered back, she put her hand to her bleeding face, it wasn't that deep but it does hurt. Her eyes narrowed she threw Megan's diary at her, and slammed the door. The others found her storming out with her face still bleeding, Aqualad asked if she was OK.

Her reply "Why don't you ask the BITCH who clawed my face, maybe that can give some answers!" She then walked off to Megan's room and paced the floor; she started stretching her jaw and winced when she opened up another wound from a recent fight. She started rambling through Megan's stuff so she could at least find a swab so she could stop her face from bleeding.

"It's in the right draw," Megan says leaning on the door.

"I don't want to talk to you." Linnea spats while trying to storm out of the room. Megan blocks the door way, Linnea starts trying to dodge Megan but she keeps taking her exact step. With frustration, Linnea lets out a low growl, she gets grasp of Megan's arm and lunges her to the side.

-Robin's POV-

_Ohhhh, my stomach still hurts! That book felt like a brick!_

-Wally's POV-

_Why does beautiful have problem with the other new beautiful? Probably fighting over me, I mean there's not two amazingly hot Wally Flashes around here! No, I should've video taped Robin when he got hit with a book in the stomach! Hahaha now that's some funny s-_

-Aqualad's POV-

_I can sense embarrassment from Megan but a mixed feeling from the other girl – so hard to realize, like something is blocking her to show her emotions…. I wonder what it is._

-Superboy's POV-

_What were those girls fighting about? What the-! _He looks down on the floor._ Blood- great now they got in another fight. Batman probably is going be mad._

-Current scene-

Linnea is in the garden, trying to find out where they put the first aid kit.

"UGH! This is going to take forever don't they put the first aid-kit under a rock or something?". With no luck she leans onto a tree, and thinks. She begins throwing rocks and fallen branches from a tree.

Later she removes her hand from her face, she notices that her hand is completely red from the blood. As her face is still bleeding, she gets up walks and tries to get back to base. She sees a stream later, when she is about to wash her face, she sees her reflection. Completely drained- veins near her mouth,

_"This would've never happened if you listened to me."_

"What? Lets get this straight you piece of shit poison! You never told me anything to listen to you! Because if you did, I still wouldn't listen to you. So you can drive me the hell crazy, but you will never gain control of me! So shut the fuck up and GET OUT MY HEAD!".

_"Very nice speech, very… descriptive. And don't doubt that I will gain control of you. Because I know things that can break you down. Things so bad that you will want me to gain your control. So watch your mouth."_

" SHUT UP!" Linnea gets a small boulder and throws it.

"Ugh!", Linnea turns around.

_" Told you. You should listen to me more! This would've never happened!"._

"Wow someone lost their temper" Linnea says smirking. She sprints off before her evil side can say anything more. When Linnea gets to where her boulder landed she stops breathing. Everyone is there Megan, Robin, Batman, Superboy, Wally, Superman, Wonder Woman,also.. Aqualad who is trapped under the boulder. Then she noticed familiar faces, her parents

Her mom starts walking towards Linnea and starts yells at her " Look what you done here Linnea, can't you ever think with your head for once, gosh! I heard what you done to that girl, trying to KILL HER! What the hell were you thinking- nothing, right! But your sister can think unlike you! You are so mental sometimes! I can't even stand you sometimes. I want you to say sorry to that girl right now and mean it! And after that I want you to get a toothbrush and clean up all your blood from the floor and make it spotless, do you hear me spotless! Fix whatever shit you done to this place and say sorry to them!". Linnea stares into her eyes trembling with fear, but manages to say yes ma'am.

She walk towards the other members and says "Sorry for what I did."

Her mom yells " I said like you mean it!".

"Sorry for what I did!" Linnea yells. She walks towards her mom, but she just pushes her to ground and tells her to get to work.

-Hours Later-

The young justice team felt awkward seeing Linnea work unceasingly scrubbing the floor and reshuffling things back to it's place. Some of them felt sorry- some really sorry like Megan. Minutes passed, feeling like hours to Megan tapping her foot and trying to look anywhere but to get a glance at Linnea. When she couldn't take it any longer she walked towards Linnea and asked her if she was alright.

"I'm OK." She says too quickly.

"Maybe I could help, I could clean the-

"No. it's my mess, my orders to clean-

"But I could just help just a-

"I'm OK trust me. I don't want to get in any more trouble." She says with her head down still scrubbing the floor. Megan gets up and walks away.

-Outside with the other members-

"How's she holding up" Robin says.

"Not that good but she said she wants me to go away so she wouldn't get in anymore trouble. Does that me she's not done with her punishment?" Megan asked.

"I don't know but doesn't anyone think this is a little too harsh?" Wally inquires, all of them agree.

-Linnea Thinking POV-

Ugh! My hands they feel like there bleeding! This totally sucks.

_"No doubt it does. Why did you tell Megan to go away she could've helped us you know!" _

"Haven't you remember the last time someone helped us, then we got involved, then _we_ caught."

_"Your correct but-" _

"Where did the others go, they were just here a second ago?"

_"Must of run away because you're so weird" _

"No, seriously dude they were just here".

_"Now that you mention it, they were here not that long ago." _

"Did you hear that?"

_"No, what was it?"._

"Over there".

-Linnea's POV-

_I keep hearing whispers or voices. Must be something important, probably secret why didn't they tell me? Must be one of those "Your suppose to know this stuff" meetings._

-Later-

_Secret meeting, huh? Guess I'm right after all, what are they talking about? Maybe if I could just get closer. Maybe that tree or that bush- wait a second what is this some kind of child game? I'm just going to hide behind that tree._

-Current Scene-

Robin pulled some maps, maps of ideas, they all sat down and examined them, pointing at some that were brilliant some that had some problems but were agreeing on some. With curiosity Linnea started leaning forward until she started to see what was on the maps. She squinted her eyes so she wouldn't be fooled of what was on the map they were agreeing on. When she finally what they were agreeing on she feel back. she clasped her hand over her mouth. She narrowed her eyebrows and her lips curved to a frown, she sprinted out behind the tree and landed in front of the map.

" What is this?" Linnea demands.

"Just a map just for construction that's all." Wally responds.

"Then hand it over, I mean we are a team aren't we. Trust, honor, respect, isn't it what it's only about?" Linnea shoots a glance to Megan.

"C'mon guys we don't have to fight, lets just try and compromise about this, OK." Megan suggest.

"Compromise? Are you kidding, do you know what you guys put on map! You guys didn't even think about who it will affect?".

"Yes we did! It will be good for all of us- well people who aren't MENTAL!" Megan yells.

Linnea's eyebrows twitch she starts calmly, "I am _not_ mental. So be the kind girl and say sorry".

"Were only trying to help you. I don't know why you have to be so tough, and arrogant!" Megan says.

"Try me."

* * *

**Hey, well I hope you like that chapter because obviously it took really long even though when you read it just looks really short but I'm sorry about that so yeah R&R :I**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY**!

I'm not going to update this until the other stories reach it's words length.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hi, well I'm updating and I don't know how to make this A/N sad or exciting. Anyway, you wouldn't believe how many times I made a A/N and just had to delete it and start all over again. But all I could say is enjoy the chapter, and I don't know if it's going to be long or short just depends on how long I can stretch it out, or something like that... So, hope you like it.

* * *

- Current Scene-

"Try me."

The whole team stayed in a fighting position for a while, seriousness plastered on their face but inside they were very awkward hoping someone would make a move. They stayed like that for 3 minutes.

Robin realizing nothing was going to happen and he couldn't deal with the silence so he spoke up.

"Guys, maybe we should just tell her instead of her not knowing, it's just going to create a bigger problem. And if we didn't tell her, how are we going to take these meetings into place if Linnea's everywhere?".. The team realized he was right, they looked at each other.

"You guys might as well make out right now if your going to be that close to each other." A childish voice interrupted.

The team looked up, searching for the voice coming up from the crowded sky filled with evergreens allowing beams of sunlight creep there way in. "Shouldn't we like, I don't know attack! Or do something, than looking up and waiting for them to make the next move?" Linnea asked.

"Um, you know it's much better when you let actual team members -for the safety of the team- do something than letting you ruin this whole thing and getting us killed. You know, Linnea?" Megan fired back, leaving a pleasant smile behind.

"Fine." Linnea threw her hands in the air, and plopped down on the mossy land. " I'll sit back and watch you guys do nothing and get yourselves killed!".

"OK, I know you might not like each other, but I really don't care. I would like to see a cat fight happen but not now, _now_ this is serious. Also if you haven't noticed the voice hasn't said anything..." Suberboy's voice trailed off.

"He's right." Linnea hissed her teeth, then glared at Megan. "Guys we need to stay focused." The whole team looked at her like she was crazy, did Megan forget she caused this too.

" Release th-" The voice started coughing. "Release the nets!"

A shadow formed above the team, they looked up and the nets were falling down, they easily dodged them and readied themselves to see what this 'voice' was going to throw at them.

"Henchmen attack!".

Dozen of Joker look a-like's along with Batman look a-like's appeared as if it was holographic but they looked real. These are the henchmen they were surrounded everywhere, behind, in front, and beside. The team was out-numbered and weren't really in the zone to fight, because they were thinking if this was comical 'joke' from the Joker. "Why so sad kids, you have a long life ahead of ya'" All the Jokers said in unison. "Here try a smile." The sound of a gas bomb exploding, the team sprinted.

"Hey, how come the other henchmen aren't laughing?" Linnea questioned.

"Jesters can't get hurt by their own weapons, and I guess the Bat's aren't affected by it, and just remember those aren't the the real Batman." Robin replied.

"But-" Linnea was cut off by machine gun bullets disintegrating the trees they were hiding behind. " How did he or she whatever this voice is, got to clone the Joker and Batman?". The team was stumped. Batman, and the Joker are smarter than to let themselves get tricked or cloned, probably both? But why did they do it in the first place?

"Maybe Batman and the Joker teamed up, and decided to take over Gotham!" Wally yelled. He received many rude comments about his IQ.

"We can't make the follow us," Everyone turned their attention to Aqualad. "If we keep retreating we will lead them to the base, if we lead them to the base then they will take out information and use it against us. We need to head straight forward and face this."

"Yeah but-"

"No more 'but's' Linnea, we need to attack this head on. Right now." Megan ordered. With that the rest of the team was off.

Frustrated that no one will listen to her she mumbled, " I think I found out where the voice is. " Linnea started running to where her team was.

* * *

A/N- So what do you think? Is it good? Hate it? Love it? So-so? Well tell me your feedback! Review :)


End file.
